Aftermath of the wedding
by BlackAngel of Paris
Summary: The wedding night for the story An engagement of a lifetime


**Engagement of a lifetime: The honeymoon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Host Club, although I wish I did.**

**Haruhi and Tamaki waved good-bye to their friends as they entered the airplane leading them to their honeymoon vacation. They were heading off to the islands of Hawaii.**

**They boarded the airplane where the flight attendants greeted them. They took their seats, in first class, where Haruhi sat by the window and Tamaki had the aisle seat.**

**The plane was on the track ready to take off. It started of slowly and worked its way to a faster speed. Soon, all the passengers were pushed up against their seats and we're feeling the pressure. **

**Haruhi didn't understand why everyone was chewing gum until her ears popped. It was really surprising yet painful to have this feeling that her eardrums just exploded in her head. She clasped her hands over her ears trying to make the pain go away but to no avail, the pain stayed. **

**Tamaki looked at her curiously and noticed that she was shaking her head and holding her ears. He offered her gum, "Here Haruhi, this'll make the pain go away." She took the gum and started chewing it and the pain did go away as Tamaki had said. **

**One hour during the flight the food was served and they had a movie being played. Haruhi and Tamaki snuggled up together in each other's embrace as they enjoyed the in-flight romance movie.**

**Not long after, they both fell asleep on the plane as it drifted over the Pacific Ocean. There were slight turbulences but it was more of a rocking for a baby in cradle. Soon after that, the plane was landing and Hawaii's heat filled the airplane.**

**They claimed their baggage and took a cab to a Hilton Hotel where they laid their stuff down and plopped on the bed from an exhausting ride.**

**After another couple of hours of sleep, they both changed into their swim wear and were off to a nearby beach. **

**Tamaki wore red trunks and Haruhi had on a purple bikini. Her top was a halter and her bottom was like booty shorts.**

**Haruhi laid on the sand absorbing the sun as Tamaki went to the bar to get both of them Pina Coladas. **

**He sat down next to Haruhi who seemed to be deep in sleep. He brushed her hair of her face and gently kissed her forehead. He didn't want to wake her up since she looked so peaceful.**

**He knew that he could not possibly stop loving this angel of his. No matter what her flaws happened to be, if there were any, he could accept them in a heartbeat. **

**He will always be there for her, whatever her decisions were and will support her all the way. Never will he stop loving her. **

**The sun was almost starting to set leaving the sky orange and pink. **

**Neither Tamaki nor Haruhi knew how close they were to the shore as the tide began to rise. The small waves stretched out across the sand and reached the tips of Haruhi's toes. **

**The water receded then came back stronger reaching her knees. The warm water woke up Haruhi instantly as she felt the sand beneath her legs start to roll towards the ocean with the waves.**

**Haruhi propped herself up with her arms and looked to her left to see Tamaki smiling at her. **

**She then looked straight ahead of her towards the ocean and saw many people surfing. Haruhi saw a guy and his board crash into the waves headfirst. His head bobbed out of the water couple seconds later as he exclaimed, "Dude that was a major wipeout!" She was willing to try anything. She quickly grabbed Tamaki by the wrist and pulled him towards the board rental hut.**

**Soon after, they were out in the water trying with all their might to just get on the board in the first place. Finally they managed. The surfing instructor described what to do once on a wave and what to do if you just happen to drown. **

**Haruhi and Tamaki nodded and soon were having a race to see who could paddle out to the wave first. The first wave came rolling by and they both caught the wave. **

**Haruhi slowly steadied herself to a standing position and guided her board through the vortex of water that surrounded her. **

**Tamaki meanwhile was on another wave, which was heading straight towards Haruhi's.**

**They both crashed into in the water and were thrown deep and covered with layers of falling waves.**

**Haruhi was holding her breath and was closing her eyes tightly. **

**She was reaching out to the emptiness of water till she felt Tamaki's hand. **

**Tamaki was swimming to her. Haruhi was starting to lose her breath till Tamaki put his lips on her, allowing both of them to breathe. **

**Bubbles were surrounding them and curious fishes passed to look at who had invaded their home. **

**Tamaki then started to help pull Haruhi up towards the surface. They reached the surface and took a huge inhale of the sea scented air. Treading water, they gave each other a kiss and started to swim back to shore. **

**After they ate dinner they went back to their royal penthouse suite in the Hilton Hotel, they were staying at.**

**As they stood together in the elevator going up to the 21st floor, she looked at the heavy gold band he had slid onto her hand. It felt strange there, covering her long slender finger—a bold proclamation to the world that she belonged to her husband.**

**Her husband? Haruhi stole a glance at Tamaki through her lashes. _My husband_, she repeated herself, and a thrill shot through her. Dear God... he was her husband—elegant and sophisticated—but forceful too: a gathered power, carefully restrained. She bore his name now. She belonged to him. Not to Yuaku Saramashi , but to Tamaki Suoh. It was a scary thought—and a little wonderful too, she thought.**

**As the elevator doors opened at their floor, they walked to their suites door.**

**They stood at the door and looked at each other for a moment before Tamaki grinned at her. "This is where I'm supposed to carry you over the threshold."**

**Haruhi looked at her new husband. "Tamaki, I don't think that's such a good idea."**

**"Haruhi, you aren't that heavy. I've carried you many times before."**

**In spite of herself, she flushed. He didn't miss her reaction and he tried not to let her see his smile.**

**"I know that but—" He picked her up anyway. "Tamaki!" she shrieked.**

**"Tamaki ! If you hurt yourself..." she didn't get to finish before he kissed her.**

**"Haruhi, I'm not going to hurt myself." He opened the door and carried her in. "This is the only time I'll able to carry you as my bride, so I want to do this." He kissed her again before he put her down on her feet.**

**They walked around the living room and Tamaki took out a bottle of champagne.**

**"Would you like to rest, love?" Tamaki asked as he handed Haruhi her glass.**

**Tamaki saw her wistful glance at her wineglass and, giving her a mocking grin, he picked up both their glasses and led her up the few steps that led toward their bedroom.**

**He slowly opened the door slowly and handed her a glass of champagne. "Shall I have the full bottle sent up, my lady?" he teased, and before Haruhi could make a suitably audacious reply, his mouth came down, lightly playing over hers in a sweet, fleeting kiss. **

**His hands glided restlessly, possessively, up and down her back, sliding across her spine and Haruhi felt herself falling slowly into a dizzying abyss of sensuality and awakening passion.**

**In some distant part of her mind, she felt her top falling away, and then the brush of his palms against her breasts, the sudden increase in ardour in each of his searing kisses. Arms like bands of steel surrounded her, lifting her, cradling her, and then she was being carried to the bed and gently laid down upon cool sheets.**

**The bed sank beneath his weight, and she waited, her face turned away, her eyes tightly shut, wanting him to hold her and take her swiftly.**

**Stretching out on his side, he brushed a light kiss against her ear, and gently pushed aside the sheet. His breath caught as he beheld her in all her naked splendour. A blush stained her sanity skin from her hair to her toes as he gazed upon the exquisite body. When Haruhi kept her face averted, her eyes tightly closed, his fingers gently grasped her chin, tugging her face toward his. He whispered gently, "Open your eyes, Darling."**

**Reluctantly, Haruhi obeyed and found herself starring into his eyes "Don't be afraid," he ordered softly as his caressing fingers slid onto the curves on her body. "You've never feared me before. Don't begin now." And his mouth began descending to hers. It sent pleasure streaking through her entire body. When at last Tamaki lifted his mouth from hers, his breathing was harsh and rapid, and Haruhi felt as if she would surely melt from the molten tenderness and desire pulsing through her veins with each thundering beat of her heart. She lifted her fingers, touching his face as he had touched hers, tracing his cheeks with her fingertip, following it to his smooth lips, while inside her, an emotion sweetly unfolded, then burst into wild, vibrant bloom with a fierceness that made her tremble.**

**His hands shifted, gliding down her midriff to her waist, then lower to her thighs. With conscious effort, she forced the muscles in her legs to relax. Clutching him to her, her face buried against his neck. **

**As the feeling within them grew stronger, Tamaki began to trail his kisses down Haruhi's body once more. Haruhi shifted herself so that now she was flat on her back as Tamaki continued to trail down her neck, past her breasts, and towards the inevitable. At first he hesitated, but Haruhi gently pressed him onward as she guided his hands to the sides of her panties. Feeling the heat that was now emulating from her body, her arousal became more apparent than ever. And with one swift pull the small article was gone and she now lay fully exposed to him.**

**Haruhi's breath turned to gasps as she felt Tamaki gently tease the sensitive flesh between her legs. It caused her to moan even louder. Waves of pleasure surged throughout her body as she began to sweat more from the growing heat between them. She almost forgot which way was up as the warm, sensual feeling surged through her mind. This feeling was also felt by Tamaki as he used this powerful feeling to guide him in his teasing. Haruhi had never felt something like this before. Soon, her moans subsided as Tamaki began to move back upwards to meet her face. The gentle smile on her face as her eyes met his then sealed what was then going to happen…**

**"Haruhi…You're so beautiful," whispered Tamaki as he now looked in to her face with an increasing amount of perspiration forming on his body.**

**"And so are you Tamaki…" replied Haruhi as she ran her hands along the side of Tamaki's face. "Please…Let's make love."**

**Haruhi then felt his weight press upon her as she remained underneath his warm, powerful body. **

**Tamaki's knee parted her thighs and he moved into a position over hers. Closing her eyes, she wrapped her arms tightly around the same man she knew was going to hurt her. The trust that was symbolised by that gesture was shattering Tamaki. **

**A shudder shook him as she surrendered in his arms and he inched his throbbing shaft into her incredible warmth, uncertain how much pain he was going to cause her and desperate to lessen it. The time he had taken with her had eased her passage, and he felt her silken warmth tightly sheathing him, expanding to encase him. Twisted into knots of desire, his heart beating painfully, he eased himself into her until he finally encountered the fragile barrier.**

**He withdrew by inches and shifted forward again, and then withdrew, poised to breach the barrier, desperate to bury himself within her, hating the pain he was going to cause her. Wrapping his arms tightly around her as if he could absorb the pain into himself, he spoke against her lips, his voice hoarse, "Haruhi—I'm sorry." And he drove his full length into her, hearing her gasp of pain as her arms tightened spasmodically.**

**He waited for her pain to subside, and then he began moving inside her, gently sliding upward and withdrawing, entering deeper each time, withdrawing further, his body fully aroused and desperate, his will straining for control. Delicately, he circled his hips against hers, his passion tripled by her soft moans of delight and her hands gliding to his hips, clasping him to her. Switching to deep, rhythmic thrusts, he plunged into her and felt her body begin moving with his. He could not believe the pleasure she was giving him, the way her body felt clasped around his swollen shaft, sheathing him, or the sweet torture of her instinctive movements.**

**The warm, blissful sensations were shared between them as their bodies began to move in a rhythm. They started slow at first…But gradually increased the tempo of their lovemaking as they continued to lose themselves in a world of great pleasure. Their sweat mixed together as they continued to kiss and move as one. **

**Their tongues danced in each other's mouth as they continued to touch and grind with one another. Skin clashed with skin as Tamaki continued to thrust deeper in to her warm interior while continuing to rub and message her breasts. Haruhi tightened her hold around him with her legs as she felt a sudden rush of mind-numbing pleasure start to surge through her body. She then wrapped her hand around Tamaki's neck and let out a loud moan as she felt her body tense from her first orgasm. Her inner muscles tensed around Tamaki as she climaxed. The overwhelming pleasure sent Tamaki over the edge as well as he exploded within her, emptying every last drop of his liquid inside her warmth. But they weren't done yet.**

**With both of their bodies now shimmering with beads of sweat, they shifted positions. Now Haruhi was on top as she straddled his pelvis…Guiding him back inside her once more. Then she began to move her body up and down once more in frenzied rhythm of passion. Closing her eyes, she absorbed the wonderful feeling felt by both her and Tamaki as she ran her hands along the strong, sweaty muscles of her soul mate. Her breasts bounced as the tempo between them grew and another orgasm began to emerge within. Sensing that she was close, Tamaki transferred his hand from her hips to her breasts as gave them a gentles squeeze while she moaned out in pleasure from her earth shattering climax.**

**Into the night, they continued to make love…Kissing, touching, and moaning in complete and utter bliss. The concept of time seemed to vanish as their bodies moved together as one unit…Feeling the soft and rough caresses that solidified their unity now and forever.**

**They moved together in one last mind-numbing position…Wanting to have one more climax together even though they had used up nearly all their energy in this act of love. The sweat now poured off the both of them as they gasped for air. They were both close…All it would take is one last thrust together to bring them over the edge. And in one swift, fluid movement…Both young lovers let out a loving moan of contentment as the came together in one last powerful orgasm.**

**Floating in a sea of mindless pleasure, her body still joined with his, Haruhi felt Tamaki move onto his side and bring her with him, and she drifted back slowly to consciousness.**

**Beneath her cheek, she heard the heavy, rhythmic beating of his heart and she tried holding back her tears. They fought to catch their breath as they listened to each other's heart beat like a gentle beacon of love. Their naked, sweaty bodies remained entwined as they absorbed the warm beautiful feeling together in such splendour. **

**Through this exhaustion, Haruhi managed to raise herself to meet Tamaki's face once again. They both had warm smiles on their faces, for the happiness they felt now could never be measured.**

**Her emotion failed to get away from his watchful eyes, he asked her tenderly, "Did I hurt you badly?"**

**She shook her head and, after two attempts, managed to whisper, "No."**

**"I'm sorry if I did."**

**"You didn't." She ran her fingers through his hair, "I love you."**

**Tamaki sighed in contentment and moved closer to hold his wife in his arms. "I love you too. With all my heart and soul."**

**She smiled at him and snuggled into his arms, pulling the blanket over them. "Well, husband, shall we get to sleep?"**

**"I suppose so." Tamaki held her tightly, almost unable to believe that this was real.**

**Her body curled around his and she gazed at her husband sleepily, her eyes shining with affection. "I want to wake up in your arms, Tamaki."**

**"Every morning, Haruhi. Every morning." He agreed, pulling her closer for a kiss. "We've got our whole lives ahead of us."**

**A/N: here's the extra chapter for Engagement of A lifetime. I hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
